


Is it Hot in Here or is it Just Me?

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, clubs, inaccurate portrayals of said clubs, putting mature to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Daichi likes going to clubs often. But not for the reasons one might think.





	Is it Hot in Here or is it Just Me?

The air in here was hot, too hot, it almost felt like it was burning his throat. Daichi breathed it in, the searing air that tasted like alcohol and sweat and sex.

 

His heart thrummed with the beat that seemed to pulse throughout the place, the illuminated floor made it easier to notice the long bare legs of the women in tight mini skirts, his eyes went from the floor to the dark ceiling in shame.

Only in a club would the ceiling be a safe place to look at. At the cost of finesse. Daichi lowered his eyes after bumping into three men. He stopped for a moment as the music changed from the rave song he’d heard Hibiki tamper with earlier today, to a familiar bouncy track. The cheers indicated how popular it was, and the floor felt a lot more crowded, a lot warmer.

Daichi breathed in, hot air that should suffocate him, and breathed out shakily. A woman seemed interested in touching his shoulder. He gave her an apologetic look before she even had a chance to ask him to dance, and moved forward.

Closer to the speakers. Closer to the DJ stand. He could feel eyes on his back, on his chest, his entire body, because this was just the place for that sort of thing.

“Come dance with me,” he'd hear whispers in his ear, he'd feel a hand on his chest. Pulling at his too tight shirt, hooking fingers in his belt, Daichi would be lying if those things didn't send electricity through his body. But that's not why he came to clubs. Not for dancing, not for alcohol, not for sex.

… maybe dancing, and perhaps sex. But not with anyone, never with anyone else but Hibiki.

Hibiki who looked enchanting, alive, the light illuminating his face from below. He seemed almost ethereal in this sinful place, hips moving with the rhythm, head nodding to the beat, and it got Daichi from warm to just as hot as the rest of the area.

 

And that was before Hibiki would notice him in the crowd.

A prim student in the morning, a popular DJ at night, it was like some sort of double life that Hibiki lead and the only constant in both those sides of him was Daichi.

Their eyes met, and Daichi's breath caught in his throat. Hibiki's smile went wide, eyes lidded, and then he’d turn up the bass as if it was a greeting. A demand. 

“Enjoy yourselves, everyone! Go wild!” Hibiki spoke to everyone, but Daichi wasn't fooled.

 

‘Dance for me.’

 

That was what Hibiki meant. It had to, because the moment Daichi started moving his hips, Hibiki no longer watched the crowd's reaction. No longer seemed to care for the crowd even.

Hibiki's eyes on his body made Daichi feel hotter than anything this club could offer. Not anonymous touches or invitations to spend the night. Daichi didn't care for those.

“You missed me?” three in the morning was when they'd go home, tame, but clubs didn't only have Hibiki to depend on. Only Daichi could depend on Hibiki fully, Hibiki who pinned him to their bed all hot and wanting, “I was looking for you the whole time, and when I found you, I couldn't concentrate…”

“A-And what about you-?” Daichi's hands touched all the places he'd wanted to touch, Hibiki's chest, Hibiki's back, he didn't care much for how desperate he was acting now, “You l-looked so good up there, everyone was watching you- _ah_ …”

They kissed, all hot and wet and grinding against each other, filled with energy that thrummed in their veins with every beat of their hearts.

“They can look all they want- I don't care, I only want to watch you.”

Daichi felt heat, heat in Hibiki's eyes and his chest and his gut- heat that seemed to consume them almost entirely.

And when it was done, when the heat no longer felt unbearable, it simmered to a warmth that brought a soft smile to Hibiki's face.

“Damn. Dude, I came a ton today.” Daichi smiled back, even if he felt sticky. Even if he felt dirty. It all felt great with the warmth only Hibiki could provide him.

 

The warmth that kept Daichi going, the warmth that flared into that searing heat that Daichi couldn't get enough of.

Daichi used to be worried that Hibiki didn't feel the same way.

“Good, because I came a lot too.”

 

But he had no worries now, none in his laugh or his beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I focused too much on the word "heat"


End file.
